1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stirring implements, and more particularly pertains to a stirring implement of the disposable type utilized to stir beverages such as coffee and tea. Sugar, cream and non-dairy toners are frequently added to beverages such as coffee and tea. Currently, very simple stirring implements in the form a flattened straw are utilized to stir these beverages. While these conventional disposable stirring implements are inexpensive, due to their construction, they are inefficient at mixing settled sugar from the bottom of a beverage container with the beverage container liquid contents. Additionally, conventional teaspoons have a pointed tip construction which affords only a minimal contact with the bottom of the beverage container. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a stirring implement which may be inexpensively formed so as to be disposable which has a flat blade construction to afford maximum stirring efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of stirring implements are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a stirring implement is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,653, which issued to C. De La Barre on Dec. 18, 1923. This patent discloses an elongated shaft having a rectangular blade pivotally attached at a distal end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 197,478, which issued to J. Larson on Feb. 11, 1964, discloses a food stirring implement having an elongated shaft provided with a rectangular stirring blade. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,307, which issued to R. Shoemaker on Jun. 10, 1975, discloses a combined spoon and spreading implement having a spoon and a scraping blade provided on opposite ends of an elongated shaft. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,212, which issued to E. Richmond on Aug. 5, 1980, discloses a combined spoon and chopper having culinary implements provided at opposite ends of an elongated shaft. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,077, which issued to A. Morin on Mar. 1, 1983, discloses a stirring implement having an elongated flat handle formed with an enlarged apertured stirring blade.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to stirring implements, none of these devices disclose a stirring implement which utilizes an elongated shaft having a thin flat blade with parallel side walls connected by radiused corners to a straight bottom edge to afford maximum stirring efficiency. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices include the provision of a lateral projecting hook for engagement with the top side wall edge of a beverage container and a serrated utility cutting blade along with a transverse arcuately connected spreading blade to form a multi-utilitY stirring implement. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of stirring implements, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such stirring implements, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.